


Gently Used

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen falls asleep with Jared still inside him. Fun things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently Used

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for blindfold-spn and initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/38521.html) on 7/27/2010.

He groans as Jared’s thrusts slow to a stop, back arched and ass stuffed full of Jared’s cock and come. He feels deliciously used, blood still thrumming under his skin even as his dick begins to soften against the mattress. Jared brushes a kiss to the back of his neck and rocks his hips forward once more, punching another strained moan from Jensen’s lungs, the sound melting with Jared’s before it dissolves into little more than labored breathing.

“You good?” Jared asks a few moments later, one hand smoothing down Jensen’s side.

Spent, Jensen gives only a grunt in reply, muscles clenching weakly as he pulls in another shaky breath.

Jared hisses, doubtlessly sensitive where Jensen’s body still holds him tight, but he makes no move to pull out, just brushes another kiss to Jensen’s sweat-damp skin.

“Not crushin’ you, am I?”

“Mmm,” Jensen offers, shifting a little. It’s honestly not the most comfortable position he’s ever been in, but it’s definitely not the worst. Jared’s weight is heavy, but not smothering and though Jared’s dick is still firmly nestled in Jensen’s ass, it’s not painful. Even after his orgasm, Jensen’s still loose from the slow fingering Jared had given him earlier to say nothing of the fucking. So it’s really not too bad.

He feels Jared smile against him, nose nudging the nape of his neck as he huffs a laugh. “That a no?”

Jensen sucks in a slow breath and rolls his shoulders slightly, turns his head the other direction to give his neck a rest. “‘s good,” he murmurs as his eyes slip shut and feels the low rumble of Jared’s laughter against his back before sleep slowly drags him under.

He wakes sometime later to a sore shoulder and prickling fingers. He has no idea of the time or how long he’s been out, just knows that if he doesn’t move soon, his arm may need to be amputated. Jared’s still draped across his back, snoring quietly and Jensen makes a somewhat undignified noise as he tries to twist free, not particularly caring whether or not he wakes Jared in the process.

“Mmpf,” Jared objects. Jensen squirms, nerves prickling as the blood rushes to his extremities. He curls his fingers into a fist and then relaxes before curling it again, trying to work out the annoying, almost painful sensation. Behind him, Jared huffs quietly, the rhythm of his breathing faltering before he noses Jensen’s shoulder blade. “You okay?”

“Arm’s asleep,” Jensen grumps, finally pulling it free from beneath Jared’s weight.

Grumbling an apology, Jared shifts slightly, his hips rolling in such a way that Jensen’s focus is immediately ripped away from the state of his arm to the state of his ass. God, Jared’s still _in_ him. How had he missed _that_?

“Jesus,” he breathes, the sound melting into a stunned kind of laugh. His muscles clench instinctively and Jared groans.

“Guess we forgot somethin’,” Jared says then, voice low with amusement.

“You think?” Jensen replies, trying for biting, but not quite getting there. He feels pinned in place, suddenly aware of how _sore_ he is, ass stuffed full while 220-plus pounds of pure muscle holds him down. Jensen’s not weak by any means. If he really wanted to, he could easily shove Jared off; hell, a well-placed elbow would do it no problem and he highly doubts Jared would really put up much of a fight.

But when Jared gives another lazy roll of his hips and murmurs, “Want me to pull out?” Jensen isn’t entirely sure how to answer.

It’s not really comfortable. In fact, it’s pretty much the exact opposite of comfortable. He’s sore all over, muscles aching both pleasantly and not-so-pleasantly and he’s not nearly as relaxed as he’d been a few hours ago. Not as loose either despite the eight or so inches still impaling him.

Before he can respond either way, Jared rocks forward again. It’s a slow roll, and surprisingly gentle, and Jensen can actually _feel_ Jared’s cock twitch and start to swell inside him.

Another slow thrust and Jared huffs a breath against the back of Jensen’s neck, releases a low, pleased rumble. “Shit, you feel good.”

Though Jensen kind of wants to disagree, he keeps his mouth shut. He’s still slick from earlier, still wet from lube and Jared’s jizz. If he could just relax a little, it’ll be fine.

And so he tries that, pulling his arms in towards his chest and lifting up a little, weight centered on his forearms as he breathes in slow and tilts his hips, spreads his legs a little wider.

“Fuck. Yeah,” Jared groans then, voice melting into a near growl as he gives another slow thrust, hardening further in Jensen’s ass. “Yeah, c’mon. C’mon.”

Despite the new angle, it still doesn’t feel quite as good as Jensen had been hoping. He struggles to relax as Jared’s dick fucks into him deeper, breathing in slow through his nose as the rhythm gradually escalates. Jared has one hand on his hip, the other planted on the mattress, holding his weight as he thrusts in harder, driving his own pleasure. Jensen tries to focus on the quiet little moans Jared’s making, the delicious grunts and whimpers that let him know just how far gone Jared is already.

“Jesus,” Jared groans, huffing a laugh against Jensen’s back as he moves quicker, more desperate, altering the rhythm with a slow roll of his hips and grinding his dick in deep. “Fuck, Jensen. So good. So fucking _good_. Holy shit.”

Jensen can only whine in response, again tilting his hips in an effort to ease some of the strain. He feels the drag and thrust of Jared’s cock inside him with every rock of his hips, the length of him filling Jensen completely, making him tremble slightly as Jared knocks into his prostate.

He nearly chokes on an exhale, his own dick finally twitching to life as Jared hits that spot again, a brief surge of pleasure overriding the pain.

Jared seems to take it as encouragement, his grip tightening on Jensen’s hip before skimming up his side as he pants into Jensen’s ear. “Here, can you-- put your legs--”

He doesn’t give Jensen a chance to respond before going suddenly still, dick lodged deep in Jensen’s ass as he moves their legs, pushing Jensen’s thighs together with his own on either side. Jensen grunts harshly, elbows giving out beneath him as the new position seems to make Jared’s dick grow impossibly bigger inside him, ramming deep, nudging his prostate with every deep roll of Jared’s hips.

“ _Jared_.” It comes out more of a punched gasp and Jared groans in response, rocking into him harder, teeth scraping along Jensen’s shoulder, breath humid on his skin. “Fuck. _Fuck_.”

“Gonna make me come again,” Jared growls against Jensen’s neck, voice rough as it trips down Jensen’s spine. “Fill you up all over again. God, Jen. Fuckin’ love pumpin’ you full of my come.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Jensen gasps, muscles clenching instinctively even as his dick stays mostly soft. “Jesus, _yeah_. C’mon, Jay. Fuck me. Fuck me so hard I can taste it. Make me-- fuck, make me _choke_ on it.”

With a grunt, Jared’s hips stutter and Jensen can feel him struggling to hold on, fumbles a hand back behind him to grab onto Jared’s thigh, yanking him forward, the closest thing to encouragement he can manage. Jared’s quads huge under his palm, tense and straining. Jensen feels sore beyond belief, battered raw on the inside and he’s fucking loving it, the pleasure and pain mixing and lifting him higher, every drag and thrust rocketing up his spine, every sharp slap of Jared’s balls against his ass ringing loud in his ears.

Jared’s skin is slick with sweat and Jensen’s grip falters and slips away to grapple at the sheets, desperate to find purchase as Jared pounds harder, punching the breath out of him with every ragged thrust.

“Jensen. Fuck, I’m gonna-- fuck. Oh fuck. _Fuck!_ ”

It’s all the warning Jensen gets before Jared’s coming, his dick pulsing inside Jensen’s ass, coating his insides for the second time that night. He doesn’t stop his movements as he lets go, hips still rocking with short, stilted movements as he whimpers against Jensen’s neck, skin sticky with sweat and heat coming off in waves, warming the length of Jensen’s back.

“Oh my God,” Jared groans then, voice a wrecked whisper.

The air is thick around then, musky with sweat and sex and Jensen can only answer with another grunt, blood still throbbing behind his eyes, pleasure and pain still coursing through him. There’s a dull pounding in his ears, a muted _thump-thump-thump_ and Jensen honestly can’t tell if its his own heartbeat or Jared’s and doesn’t have the mental or physical capacity to find out, everything narrowing to the throbbing ache in his ass and the rhythm of Jared’s breath on the back of his neck.

When he finally finds the power to speak, it’s barely a breath, a strained whimper of the first syllable of Jared’s name.

Somehow, Jared seems to understand the plea, brushing his lips against the curve of Jensen’s shoulder before gently easing his hips back to slip free. The relief is immediate and Jensen groans openly, his body sagging heavy into the mattress. He can feel Jared’s come leaking out of him, a trail of slick dripping down over his sac and his face flushes with the familiar mix of mild disgust and embarrassment.

Before he can tell Jared to grab a washcloth from the bathroom though, he feels Jared nudging him over with one arm. Boneless, Jensen goes with it, too sore to object, legs falling open and arms stretched out.

Jared stares down at him, hair damp with sweat and face still flushed. He flashes a grin, dimples on display and before Jensen can process what’s happening, Jared has two fingers pushing up inside him.

Jensen cries out in a mix of pleasure and pain, muscles tensing all over as he clamps a hand down onto Jared’s shoulder. “Ah, _fuck_. Jesus, what’re you--”

“Shhh,” Jared says, his fingers sliding out and then back in easily. Jensen feels sloppy and open, the squelching sound of Jared’s fingers in his ass making him cringe. Every press sends another throb through Jensen’s entire body, but it’s not entirely unpleasant. Almost soothing, even. Especially when Jared curls his fingers just a little and then bends down, breath warm and comforting over Jensen’s half-hard dick.

Jensen loses all concept of time, everything narrowed down to the feel of Jared’s fingers in his ass. He’s only using a couple, Jensen can tell; his hole not stretched nearly so wide. He lets his eyes slip shut, riding it out, Jared’s fingers fucking into him slow and easy, a stark contrast to earlier. Jensen bends his knees and arches, lets the sensation take over, writhing and grinding down to meet each push as he bites at his bottom lip, gives himself up to it completely.

Distantly, he’s aware of Jared saying something, a low, awed tone to his voice followed by the hot, perfect heat of his lips wrapping around the head of Jensen’s dick.

“Ohhh,” Jensen gasps, eyes snapping open as his hips give a jerk, shoving himself a little deeper into Jared’s wide mouth. “Oh fuck, yeah. _Yeah_.”

He’s too raw and strung-out to last long. Jared takes him in deep, punctuating each slurp with a thrust and twist of his fingers and a low, hungry moan. And it hurts a little every time, each push sending a new, delicious throb of pain up Jensen’s spine, makes him gasp and grunt and cling until it’s too much, too tight, too fucking good and he’s coming hot and hard into Jared’s mouth, emptying himself completely, boneless, breathless and completely mindless.

The next thing he’s aware of is Jared kissing him, soft and slow and sweet. He opens to it instinctively, breathing in as Jared breathes out, their tongues meeting briefly before Jared pulls away, brushing kisses to the curve of Jensen’s jaw.

“We are so doing that again,” he murmurs, breath warm against Jensen’s ear.

“Mmm,” Jensen replies, shifting a little to curl in closer and grimacing at the fresh throb of pain that pushes through him. “Next time you’re bottoming.”

 **end.**


End file.
